


promise that you'll catch me

by Anonymous



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Background Poly, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Married Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Boruto: Naruto the Movie, all ships background except naruhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Naruto is talking flirting with Sai, as usual, when Hinata walks into his office fresh from a mission that left her a little worn—like just a little—and Naruto takes it upon himself to love her back to full health.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Other(s), Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Sai
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	promise that you'll catch me

**Author's Note:**

> just some porn im never gonna finish, sorry!! 
> 
> an attempt at the naruhina pwp i owe to my childhood self sitting there watching hinatas crush on naruto and hoping to fuck that he would return her feelings one day :) and now theyre married w babies!! <3

"Thanks for this, Sai," Naruto said from behind his desk in the Hokage Office. It seemed like he was always there. He saw this stupid desk more than he saw his dinner table, most of the time. 

That's why it was especially nice getting to work beside friends and significant others. Most of his partners were his political allies, too. 

Sai could actually be considered one—an ally between the Anbu Black Ops and the Leaf (that being Naruto himself, at the moment, of course). 

But Naruto didn't consider him as just that. Sai was… 

"Boyfriend," Naruto added on. 

Sai's shoulders straightened out, and his cheeks went a little red. "Is Shikamaru not  _ right _ outside the door, Naruto?"

Naruto leaned to the side as if he could glimpse through to the other side of the door as long as he could see past Sai. "I'm not sure what difference you think that would make," he said, laughing. 

Sai shook his head. "You are the worst."

"I think so, too, ya know." Naruto smiled wide. 

Sai returned with one of his own—not so flashy, but nonetheless full of warmth and love. His heart always reached out so quietly to others. Naruto loved getting him to reply with as much emotion as was  _ actually _ natural to him. It didn't always happen—Naruto seemed to be the more outwardly amorous person in almost every one of his relationships, while Sai had always been more reserved, even with Ino—and so when Sai stepped forward, Naruto almost choked on his surprise. He hadn't expected Sai to answer in kind. 

Sai ran his fingertips over the back of Naruto's hand then took it into his own. His skin was callused but soft, and Naruto found himself mesmerized as Sai slowly laced their fingers together. 

"I didn't mean that," he said in a gentle, dreamy voice. 

Naruto could jump for joy, if it wouldn't sacrifice the delicate connection of their hands. Sai hardly ever flirted back anymore! Not when they were at work! Was it his lucky day or what?

"I know you didn't." Naruto's words almost ran together, he was so poor at hiding his excitement. "Make it up to me anyway?"

Sai's smile widened, tilted, even as he shook his head. "Not really trying for subtlety today?" he asked. 

Naruto stood. "Not today. Please, I'm  _ dying _ in here—”

Before he could further plead his case, three quick knocks sounded on the door. Sai's demeanor instantly changed—before either of them even knew who was on the other side—and Naruto watched morosely as he pulled his hand away. Out of Naruto's. 

"See you tomorrow then," he said, quietly. 

Naruto wanted to reach out to him—just hold on until their little interruption receded—but the sound of the door opening drew his eye. 

And then he was seeing his whole world. 

Standing in the doorway, Hinata commanded the attention of everyone in the room. Her uniform looked none the worse for wear—no bloodstains, that Naruto could see—and she held herself as still and strong as ever. But Naruto saw or maybe sensed something—right around her eyes—that made his heart reach for her. 

"You two about finished up in here?" Shikamaru asked, making his entrance behind Hinata. He  _ would _ jump at the first opportunity to get back into the office—and Naruto's hair. 

For a second, Naruto almost felt bad. He already had the rest of his day re-routed in his mind, and nowhere on that mental map did he intend on spending the next few hours there at the desk. 

Sai answered, even as always. "Sure we are. I'll be going home now."

"Kiss the wife and kid for me." Shikamaru chuckled to himself. 

"I will." Sai caught Hinata's gaze on his way out. "Welcome back from your mission. I hope everything went well."

"I have no complaints," Hinata said. She even smiled when he placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, grabbing it back. They lingered, a moment. 

"Then would you mind giving us the report, Lady Hinata?" Shikamaru asked. Already in work mode, borderline bored, arms akimbo next to the desk. 

"That's what I'm here for."

Naruto had frozen solid as soon as he saw her open the door, but now he followed Hinata with his wholehearted gaze while she approached then debriefed Shikamaru on her mission. Only a fraction of the report actually made sense to him—so much of his focus went to studying Hinata's face. Her eyes and mouth saying different things. 

Something was definitely—not  _ wrong _ . Off, maybe? She just didn't seem like her usual post-mission self. Normally, she’d be more relaxed, if a little tired; more open. 

Was that it—that she was closed off, somehow? Withdrawn?

Was she okay?

He'd probably have an idea if he actually listened to the things she said to Shikamaru as he nodded in agreement now and then, but again—he sort of got stuck just staring at her face. 

When she turned to look at him, Naruto was right there to reciprocate. Her pale lavender eyes were clear. 

"Are you okay?" she asked him, after a moment had passed in silence. 

Naruto shook his head and laughed at himself. "No, fine— _ I'm _ fine, I mean. Was just thinking of heading home for the day, actually."

Hinata's face opened a bit in surprise, while Shikamaru's jaw dropped, and he stepped up from beside her. 

"You can't be serious, Lord Hokage. It's the middle of the afternoon. Don't make me nag like you we're married—I will. I don't really have any shame left when it comes to you," he said. 

"We never got married?" Naruto asked. 

"Naruto, please. Focus."

"Sorry, Shikamaru," he said with his winning, loving smile as he inched further away from his desk and duties, "I got something kinda important to take care of for a bit. You don't mind holding down the fort, yeah?"

"Are you being serious right now?" Shikamaru sighed, but it didn't mean much in the way of protest, at this point. 

He crossed his arms and watched Naruto take Hinata's hand. 

She glanced down to look but offered nothing as an answer. 

Shikamaru waved a hand—the blessed dismissal Naruto had been waiting on. "You know what? I don't really know why I bother asking that question anymore. Just come back, okay?"

Right then, Hinata squeezed Naruto's hand for a second. 

"Oh," Naruto said, heart racing, "you got it. Thanks, man. And when I get back, we'll get married."

"No need. Really. I have my hands full already." Shikamaru leaned against the desk, folding his arms again. "Honestly, I don't know how you  _ don't _ ."

"I probably do, but—I don't know, I like it like this, ya know?"

"Yeah, yeah. Are you waiting for the official send-off or what? I said I'd cover your ass."

"As long as I return to ya." Naruto winked at Shikamaru then quickly reversed out of the office before he could do any more damage to the situation. 

He was chuckling to himself as he and Hinata walked, hand in hand, back to their home. The road wasn't too long or short, and bits of clouds dotted a uniform, blue sky.  _ It's the middle of the afternoon _ , Shikamaru had said. Naruto checked his watch. 

"Wow, it's so early—!"

"Something wrong—?" Hinata asked at the same time. 

Their eyes met.

"What was that?" he asked. 

"I said, is there something wrong? You seem like you're having a good day. I didn't mean to interrupt and pull you away."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well, nothing, I guess. I just know how busy you are, and I'm feeling a little—hm, high strung? Like I don't want to stop moving or something." Hinata cast her eyes down and brought her free hand to her mouth but didn't continue. 

Naruto tugged on the hand he held in his. "Was it the mission? Sorry I wasn't really listening earlier…"

"No, I don't think so. I think I woke up with this weird feeling. All— _ wired _ ."

No wonder Naruto couldn't place what was going on with her if even Hinata had a hard time describing it herself. 

They reached the front gate, and Hinata looked into Naruto's face wholly for the first time. 

"Thanks for taking me home," she said. 

"Of course! Let's go in." Naruto opened the gate. 

"You're coming with me?"

"Sure! Why else did you think Shikamaru was doing all that ribbing? He misses me a ton when I'm away ya know."

"You're such a flirt." Hinata shook her head and even cracked a smile as she unlocked the front door. "And right in front of me."

"It's better in front of you, though. Ah—I almost got to ask Sai out on a date!" Naruto announced. 

"Oh? Do you ever  _ work _ while you're up there?"

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying. It sounds like I'm interrupting  _ everything _ you have going on today."

Naruto studied her for a moment, a smile hovering over his lips. "You  _ are _ wired. Want me to calm you down a bit, huh?"

It wasn't like Hinata had a pattern of set behaviors that she stuck to religiously or anything, but they _ had _ been together for most of their lives. Naruto could, at the least, read which way her response would swing in a certain situation. And not to brag on himself or anything, but he found himself particularly good at reading in her more amorous situations. 

Then again, everything about her mood had been off since before, hadn't she said?

“That’s what taking this mission was supposed to take care of,” she said, a little tiredly.

Naruto put his hands on her shoulders. “Let me give it a shot, then, Hinata.”

She looked up into his face and blinked, a dim light glowing to life behind her eyes. Before he could watch it grow, the deep purple curls that framed her face fell over them. 

“Would you be disappointed if I said no?”

“Not really. I’d just find another way to spoil you rotten. What else am I gonna do with  _ all this free time _ I suddenly have on my hands?” Naruto said, with a grin throughout. Just being around Hinata always made him feel better - like his best self - and he wanted to be that for her now more than he had in a regrettably long time.

He thought she’d think on it a little or, in fact, reject him - especially after a question like the one she’d asked - but Naruto found himself surrounded by her smell when she reached for him, eyes closed. He caught her, met her, as their chests touched, with both hands falling to loop around her middle.

Hinata fit her arms over his shoulders, her lips against his, and Naruto squeezed her so close, she nearly came off her feet.

Every time he kissed Hinata, it was a different experience and the same one - the first one - all over again. He loved that he could taste the sunlight on her lips where it had fallen during their walk home - and also the same snowflakes that melted around them so high in the moonlit sky that day so long ago.

She pulled herself in closer to him with a quiet little sigh that Naruto recognized immediately. Wired, indeed. Her tongue found his in that familiar way she had, sucking him down deeper, faster, into a dizzying fog. He was wrapped around her and still couldn’t get close enough. 

As they moved, trading strokes and tastes, he let his hands drop low around Hinata’s waist, inch underneath the drab, standard-issue uniform shirt she still wore. It made him feel kind of nostalgic. They hadn’t done this sort of thing anywhere near the workspace environment in some time. Then she responded by gripping onto the back of his jacket, slowly gathering it in her hands, and all he could think about anymore was  _ her _ and  _ here _ and  _ now _ .

Hinata gasped when Naruto’s hands slid up around her, connected skin-to-skin. 

“Love when you do that,” he said, without even thinking about it. The words just fell from his mouth the minute he heard that gasp.

“Mmh, guess who else does, too?” Hinata found his gaze and held it, so mischievously that Naruto could only choke out a single laugh.

“I deserve that,” he said. His hands continued up her ribs until he hit the elastic band of her sports bra.

She shut her eyes and shuddered, with her shirt rucked up over her chest, and it amounted to the only answer he’d get.

Naruto smoothed the palms of his hands around to her shoulder blades. “Come on back over here, huh?”

Hinata’s cool-colored eyes opened, burning white-hot. “You should come to me,” she said.

“Okay, love,” he whispered, before slipping her out of her shirt and bra.

When they came back together, it was like magnets. Naruto slipped his thigh in between Hinata’s, while she got him out of his shirt and jacket. Then she planted her hands against the small of his back to press even closer to him. It quite frankly sent his head up in smoke. She was  _ hot _ and even  _ hotter _ where her skin met his. The gathering heat between them was climbing so fast, he had a difficult time thinking straight anymore.

He did know one thing, though - “We need a bed.”

“You don’t just want to do it right here?” Hinata kissed his cheek, his jaw, his neck.

She just had something to say about  _ everything _ today. It wasn’t very often she teased him so much, not when they were like this. And to make matters worse, she squeezed her own thigh in between his, so they were slotted together, giving and taking slow waves of pleasure.

Naruto tried to concentrate. “Much as I like that idea,” he said, “I like the idea of laying you down even more right now.”

In seconds, Hinata’s hand found his on her hips. “Who says you can’t lay me down now?” She turned away - too fast, actually, for Naruto understand, at first - and started to tug him up the stairwell nearby. On the way up, she glanced back at him from over her shoulder and said, “I guess bed makes more sense, though.”

Her eyes closed over her smile before she went back to guiding them to the bedroom. Naruto stared after her in something like awe. He was the luckiest goddamned guy in the world - just because he had her always at his side. Smiling just like  _ that _ .

She didn’t bother turning on the light in the room. The light of the midafternoon sun cast enough golden shadows to see by. And she looked more beautiful than ever, standing among them with her back to the bed, wearing only pants.

“Well?” she said. “Here we are.”

Naruto took a big step forward, held her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers. As soon as they touched, she sighed gently into his mouth, her cheeks blazing against his fingertips. He slipped his tongue in easily, with her mouth soft and open like that, and sucked on hers until she was moaning. Until she withdrew.

“What happened to all that stuff you said downstairs?” she asked. A shiver ran over her again.

“We’ll get there.” Naruto embraced her, leaned down, supported her as they fell to the mattress together. “Step by step. First, this.” He lowered his mouth to the top of her chest, cupping the sides of her breasts with as gentle and firm a touch as he could. His lips touched her where her heart beat hardest - and it raced under him, hammered in her chest.

The cutest, slightly plaintive noises left Hinata’s throat - an encouraging, enticing symphony right over his head. He wanted to kiss her deeper. Hear her moan more. Mess her up, a little. 

“Help me out,” he said, one hand at her belt line. 

Nodding with her eyes closed, Hinata helped Naruto strip first her pants then her underwear off. She covered her face, at first, but then pushed her hands up into her dark curly hair, her eyes at once finding his.

He smiled. “There she is.” His hands traced over her legs, leading her to raise them over his shoulders as he kissed his way down the front of her body. “Hold onto me tight,” he whispered at the top of her thigh. 

She was wet there, glittering gold under the light. Naruto nosed in close and licked it away - just to taste her. Feel how hot she was. How good.

He missed her. Oh  _ fuck _ , he missed her.

He wanted to say it right then and there, but Hinata grabbed at his hand so quick, it caught him off-guard, broke his concentration.

“No, don’t.” She let out a sound like a frustrated sigh and turned her face away as she squirmed beneath him. “Don’t… stop… please…”

What the fuck else was he supposed to do, other than give her what she asked so nicely for?

Naruto used his thumbs to spread her open and tease along the slickest parts of her, working his way to her center. Her chest worked with every breath as he drew closer. Finally, he kissed her warm, swollen clit then sucked it into his mouth.

Hinata crossed her ankles behind his head, urging him on while she grasped his hand in hers.

She was soaking his fingers on the other hand, though. Soon enough, Naruto could easily slip first one then two fingers inside her. It was like being invited into a snug, hot hug. 

There it was - Hinata’s long, low moan when she was close to coming. He loved hearing it.

Her thighs closed around his head, but he didn’t mind. He kind of liked it when she got all lost in the moment. She rarely afforded herself such abandon, so that just doubled the fun of getting to give her some. And the way she threw her head back, clutched his hand so tight in hers, drove her hips up into his face and ground herself all over his mouth - she was abandoned, all right.

And holy shit, but he was so  _ in love _ .

Naruto shut his eyes to focus on what she was wanting from him. She gasped between each moan, signaling her climb, and then she stilled and came - fast and hard.


End file.
